Option
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Seseorang dengan seragam putih kebesaran dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya itu menarik kedua tangan kurus Minghao dengan cukup kuat, membuat Minghao mengutuki orang itu secara tidak sadar. / It's JunHao! Slight SoonHoon! Oneshot! WARNING BxB!


Xu Minghao.

Laki – laki kurus itu menatap kosong ke arah papan tulis di depan sana. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apapun yang tengah dibicarakan oleh guru mata pelajaran Kimia tersebut. Parahnya lagi Ia kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya; lupa membawa alat – alat tulis yang tertinggal di meja belajarnya. Alhasil yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menarik nafas – mengeluarkan nafas – bertopang dagu – melamun lagi. Sungguh hidupnya hampa sekali.

Siang itu harusnya Ia berkumpul di halaman sekolah untuk membicarakan persiapan penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya, akan tetapi Minghao sudah terlanjur malas bergerak, apalagi berjalan. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak di atap sekolahnya, memandang hamparan langit kelabu yang seolah hendak meruntuhkan ribuan butir air tepat di atas wajahnya pada saat itu juga. Minghao mengulas senyum hangat tanpa sebab.

Alam bawah sadar baru saja akan menyapa ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat tepat di kening si pemuda kurus. Mata Minghao sontak terbuka, bertukar pandang dengan seorang pemuda kelewat jangkung dengan gigi taring yang begitu menawan. Mendecih malas, kemudian Minghao memaksakan badannya untuk beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Ketua koordinator macam apa yang meninggalkan anggotanya tanpa kabar sedikitpun?" Si jangkung buka suara lebih dulu seraya mengambil tempat di sebelah Minghao. Suara serak yang mendominasi terdengar makin serak karena flu yang dideritanya tak kunjung sembuh. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan basa – basi.

Kedua obsidian milik laki – laki berdarah China itu menatap lurus ke arah awan kelabu yang bergerombol di atas sana, lalu Ia menjawab, "Aku suka hujan." Tenang.

"Oh ayolah, alasan itu tak cukup untuk kuberikan pada ketua panitia."

Minghao tertawa hambar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambutnya sendiri, menjadikan hal itu sebuah kebiasaan disaat Ia merasa malas menanggapi sesuatu terlalu serius. Si jangkung tentu saja tahu apa maksud dari gerak – gerik pemuda di sampingnya. Berteman begitu lama dari masa Ia baru merasakan mimpi basah sampai sudah menginjak jenjang terakhir di sekolah menengah atas membuatnya hapal hal sekecil apapun dari si kurus. Jadi setelah beberapa saat diterpa keheningan, laki – laki berparas tampan itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hendak meninggalkan temannya sendiri di tempat itu.

"Hey, Kim Mingyu."

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke belakang, tanpa berniat untuk merespon.

"Jagalah dirimu baik – baik."

Kata seorang pastur di gereja, Minghao harus lebih banyak bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan hidup yang sangat indah padanya. Akan tetapi, pemuda kurus itu tak berpikir demikian. Pada saat – saat tertentu, Minghao merasa hidupnya sangat buruk sampai Ia sendiri pun muak untuk menjalaninya.

Berkali – kali pemuda kurus itu berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun selalu saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi niatnya itu.

Termasuk hari itu. Dimana seseorang dengan seragam putih kebesaran dan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya itu menarik kedua tangan kurus Minghao dengan cukup kuat. Membuat tubuh Minghao dengan mudahnya limbung ke belakang, dan sialnya orang itu berhasil menangkap tubuh kurusnya. Dalam hati Minghao mengutuki siapapun orang yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat saat itu.

Akan tetapi pemuda kurus itu membisu kala senyum kikuk orang asing yang barusan menyelamatkannya—coret—terpampang di hadapannya. Minghao seakan tak dapat berkutik ketika mendapati pergelangan tangan kanan sosok asing itu terlihat sangat aneh.

Xu Minghao sangat peka pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Suasana khas rumah sakit terasa begitu kental begitu kakinya menapaki lantai putih bersih itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat beberapa pegawai rumah sakit menyapa dirinya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di pojok tengah lorong. Sekilas iris matanya menatap papan nama di depan pintu ruangan itu sebelum tubuhnya Ia bawa masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa biru muda itu.

Punggup tegap itu berbalik, menampilkan sepasang mata bersinar cerah di wajah tegas itu. Air wajah Minghao perlahan mengeruh. Rasa bersalah kembali melingkupinya.

"Hai! Kamu menepati janjimu!" Sosok itu berseru.

Minghao terkekeh pelan sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Maaf aku tidak membawa apapun. Aku tidak sempat berkunjung ke toko buah, dan kurasa kau sudah mendapatkan banyak buah, hm?" Merujuk pada setumpukan parsel buah yang terlihat menggiurkan di kursi pojok ruangan.

" _Mei guan xi*_. Kau datang menjenguk pun aku sudah bersyukur."

Terkejut, pemuda kurus itu lantas bertanya, "Kau bisa ber-bahasa mandarin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku lahir di _Shenzen_. Kamu orang China juga 'kan?"

Kali ini Minghao tertawa tanpa alasan. Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa kelakuan _junior-_ nya yang satu itu benar – benar tak terduga. "Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat. _Ni hao?_ " Tidak berniat untuk bertanya darimana sosok itu tahu tentang tanah kelahiran pemuda Xu tersebut.

Dan seorang Xu Minghao tidak pernah mempunyai alasan untuk berhenti memiliki teman. Termasuk,

Wen Junhui.

Pemuda berhidung bangir itu tersenyum tipis kala otaknya memutar memori tentang perkenalan pertamanya dengan Minghao. Tak lupa Ia mengeluhkan kebodohannya karena telah bersikap sok tahu di hadapan sosok kurus tersebut. Junhui yang saat itu tengah melihat Minghao terpeleset dari tangga lantai 3 sekolahnya, langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menarik lengan yang lebih kurus hingga Ia harus mengorbankan pergelangan tangan kanannya bergeser sedikit—cedera. Seminggu berada di Rumah Sakit setidaknya sudah mengajarkan Junhui tentang betapa lebih menyenangkannya menjadi sehat daripada sakit.

Pemuda itu mendesah panjang sebelum mengacak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di dalam lipatan tangannya. Teringat dirinya yang dengan acuh tak acuh melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak Minghao, tepat di hari pertama Junhui masuk sekolah setelah seminggu berada di Rumah Sakit. Beberapa siswa tampak menatap Junhui sangsi, dan si laki – laki _Shenzen_ tentu saja tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika itu Minghao hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Junhui, Ia tampak sangat santai, "Selamat pagi. Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya lebih dari baik! Terimakasih ya sudah menjengukku kemarin! Berkatmu, aku merasa sehat sekali."

"Pelafalan bahasa Korea-mu itu masih seperti pelafalan anak Sekolah Dasar, jadi sebaiknya kamu jangan banyak bicara." Gurau Minghao seraya berusaha menyamai langkah panjang pemuda di sampingnya.

Junhui bersungut – sungut, "Ya, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi." membuahkan senyum tipis di bibir yang lebih tua.

"Kelasmu yang mana?"

Tangan Junhui tergerak, menunjuk plang kelas bertuliskan ' _x-biology-2'_ lantas balik bertanya, "Kamu?"

Tepat ketika Minghao ingin menjawab, suara bel masuk kelas berdering, menyebabkan baik Minghao maupun Junhui mau tak mau harus berpisah untuk masuk ke kelas masing – masing. Di kelasnya, Junhui nampak bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menerka – nerka, di kelas manakah si pemuda kurus itu berada, sebab Ia merasa bahwa sosok itu akan menjadi teman baiknya di sekolah itu.

–Dan itu memang benar.

Keesokan harinya, Junhui tak dapat menahan rasa malu terhadap Minghao karena si kurus itu masuk ke kelasnya dengan gelar ketua panitia orientasi siswa baru. Namun nyatanya pemuda kelahiran _Anshan_ di depan sana hanya melempar senyum manis pada Junhui. Menyebabkan beberapa atensi teman – teman di kelasnya teralih pada dirinya. Entah Junhui harus senang atau justru lebih malu lagi.

Minghao tertawa di sela kegiatan mari – memotong – buah – apel-nya. Sementara di sisi lain, Soonyoung yang tadi sibuk dengan tugas _integral-_ nya terlihat mulai tertarik dengan celotehan si adik kelas bermarga Wen tersebut, sedangkan sosok pemuda mungil bersurai cokelat mahoni di sebelah Soonyoung hanya mengaduh, seolah protes karena Junhui mengganggu konsentrasi belajar dirinya dan juga Soonyoung.

"Hey, kalian tidak boleh terlalu serius begitu!" Sebuah penghapus mendarat mulus di wajah Junhui setelahnya. "Astaga! Anarkis sekali _sih,_ Jihoon _hyung_ ini!" dengan suara kecil, mengantisipasi lemparan penghapus kedua.

Merasa telah selesai mengupas buah, Minghao kemudian menaruh sepiring penuh buah apel di tengah meja makan tempat ketiga temannya sedang belajar; lebih tepatnya hanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung saja yang belajar. Ia lalu melempar senyum lima jari, "Makanlah, supaya kalian cepat besar."

Tangan Junhui yang paling pertama mengambil satu potong buah apel. Soonyoung menatapnya dengan sangsi, pasalnya Junhui telah mengambil potongan apel yang paling besar.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, apa yang membuatmu muak dengan kehidupanmu, Hao- _ie?_ "

Minghao berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan tenang, "Aku tidak punya orang tua dan saudara. Sahabatku hanya Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu. Mereka bertiga sangat sibuk waktu itu karena mereka adik kelasku yang masing – masing sibuk sebagai anggota eksekutif tingkat 2 sekolah. Sementara aku hanya seonggok tulang berjalan yang sangat payah dalam berbagai hal," Iris mata hazel Minghao mendapati sinar redup dari ketiga orang di depannya, dan Ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa sebab dibanding menyedihkan mereka justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan, "tapi kurasa semuanya sudah berubah semenjak aku lulus sekolah dan bekerja di _café-chu_. Kalian bahkan datang ke rumahku setiap hari tanpa diundang. Aku sangat – sangat senang!" diakhiri dengan senyum tulus tanpa cela.

Sudut mata Minghao melirik Junhui sekilas, dilihatnya ekspresi pemuda _shenzen_ itu melunak. Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam, berucap dengan yakin, "Dan aku juga sangat bersyukur karena Junhui sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Kurasa tanpa adanya Junhui, aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang."

Junhui tersanjung. Jihoon tersenyum kecil. Dan Soonyoung memutar bola mata, malas menonton drama picisan musim semi. –Merasa iri karena Jihoon tidak seperti Minghao yang begitu menghargai setiap perlakuan Junhui, sementara Soonyoung selalu mendapatkan delikan dari sang kekasih tiap kali Ia berbuat sesuatu. Namun dalam beberapa momen, pemuda sipit itu bersyukur karena pada dasarnya Jihoon adalah sosok penyayang yang sangat perhatian padanya, walau dengan cara yang cukup tidak wajar; memukul dan menjambak rambut si sulung Kwon sampai Ia berteriak kesakitan. Mereka melengkapi satu sama lain, begitu juga dengan Junhui dan Minghao.

Intensitas kecerahan Minghao bertambah kala jemari kurusnya digenggam erat oleh Junhui. Hangat, dan Minghao menyukainya.

" _Xie xie_ , _baobéi._ "

.

- ** _Selesai._**

* * *

Jadi aku gak tau kenapa ide ini terlintas begitu aja di benakku. Well, sesuai isi profile-ku, ide itu datengnya benar - benar gak terduga.

Oh ya aku rasa aku bakal ngegantungin beberapa ff-ku untuk waktu yang cukup lama. maklumin ya aku mau ujian. kurasa ini ff terakhirku di ffn sebelum aku hiatus untuk waktu yang cukup lama. mungkin kalau aku beruntung, mei ini aku bakal balik (itupun kalau masih ada yang inget sama aku disini heuheu)

Nah udah ya segitu aja! Aku gak berharap ff ini dapat review yang banyak, aku berharapnya kalian bisa nikmatin ff ini dan paham sama pesan di baliknya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

- _oxydien, 2017._


End file.
